Wrath of the Komurin
by The Weirdo In The Corner
Summary: I have no idea, Komui made Allen and co. shrink and send them on a mission to Hogwards. Title may change. As well as everything else. Because I don't know what this is going to be about. Seriously, I have no idea... Well, whatever...


-Wrath of the Komurin-

**A/N: I just HAD to write this... Just a random idéa that popped up in my head, but... FUUUUN~! -Is all I'm going to say... (?) Probably not, you've probably noticed by now thought...**

**It's a random idéa... Thought it's a fun one. (For me XD) Well... I don't know if this will have a plot at all, but... I can try, right...? Probably not. And that's a fact. I suck at making up plot's. I really look up to people that can.**

**ALL HAIL THE MANGA/ANIME AUTHOR'S!**

**...XD**

**I know I'm crazy... But it's fun...~**

**Positive?**

**Heck if I know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man no matter how much I wish for it... Geh, disclaimers are annoying, I (kinda) forgot it in my first fanfic... (Oooops...) Well... On to the story~!:**

**(I talk too much... XD)**

**...My english is HORRIBLE!**

**?**

**Please tell me if I wrote something wrong, kay~?**

**...**

**Too much taaaaaalk, on with the story!**

**XD**

Chapter 1: 1st Experiment

"BAM!" An exposion was heard through the hole building. A wicked laugh was heard.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ...Of course it was Komui, who else? And through the corridor a poor scientist run screaming with a Komurin chasing him.

"BAM!" A second explosion was heard, and the Komurin with the number 48 fell down, completly trashed.

"Geez, nii-san!" A girl with black hair and a tone of green in ponytails walked into the supervisors office. (It's totally obvious who it is)

"MY SWEET DARLING LENALEE!" A man (? can he REALLY be considered that?) in white clothes (Komuis usual clothes, remember it); hugged her the instant she opened the door.

"SMACK!" He was hit with a clipboard in the head

"Nii-san, don't send Komurins on the poor scientist's!" Komui looked at her with teary eyes.

"BUT HE ASKED-" He was cut off when Mugen rested on his neck.

"Be quiet." Kanada looked pissed, as usual. But right at that moment pure rage emitted from him. Behind him were Allen and Lavi. Allen looked a bit annoyed (nah, just his aura~) and had a smile directed at Komui. A creepy calm smile, just like when he's cheating in poker... Then he opened his eyes... Killig intent in his eyes, and his dark aura as well as some satanistic flames of course~... Black Allen was activated, but...

"Crap..." Komui said and took cover behind his desk as Kanda attemted to slice him. (the hilt was still on, so how he was going to do it was a mystery...) He barely got him, barely... AWW, too bad.

"OI, stupid sister-complex! What the hell is the fucking meaning of this huh?!"

"Komui nii-san! What have you done to them?" Because, all of them, both Kanda, Lavi and Allen... Had SHRUNK. An evil grin appeared on the supervisors face.

"I just had you shrunken a few years. And it seems to have worked PERFECTLY~!" Komui spinned around in joy. He sure wasn't sane...

"A few years?" Kanda trembled in anger.

"WERE DAMN BRATS!" Kanda made an attempt to attack Komui with Mugen again. However, poor Kanda was to little to wield it properly. (Should have said that before ne~? Thought he didn't try to unsheat it then...)

"Nii-san, why did you turn them to kids?" Lenalee asked, curious. (And furious? Well, annoyed at least~XD)

"Ah! It's for your new mission!" Komui searched through his desk.

"Here it is!" Allen put up his hand and recieved the papers (geh, forgot the word for it, sorry!... files?)

"Why do we have to be kids?" Lavi asked, a bit more curious then Lenalee, well, it was a wonder in itself that Lavi had had his mouth shut for as long as he had. Thought it could be because he, too, did not. Like. Being. Short. (Allen is soooo short~! Hehe!) And Lavi was annoyed of that. (Thought he enjoyed that he still were taller than the Moyashi.~XD) The evil grin reappeared on the Mad Scientist's face... Then he turned serious. His mood changes is really a scary thing... He began to read.

"Let's see... Ah! Here it is! Your mission is to go to Hogwards school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, you will be there for at leats a year, but probably more, since it will be harder in locating the Innocence in a school full of magic. You will start as first years, which is why you have shrunk, as it would be suspicious otherwise. The school stars in a few weeks, I need you to PROPERLY read the files, ALL of them. You will get your school supplies in a week, so you need to have read them til then, okey? Here's the files, dissmissed!" He then threw three BIG, I repeat, **BIG**, piles of files on each of he chased them out of his office and locked the door.

3, 2, 1-

"THE HELL KOMUI?!" They screamed in unison.

**A/N: Ok, I agree with you, that was one SHORT chapter. Deal with it, I'm lazy. I wonder if I will update this. For once, I say 'Probably'. I think I'll continue this story. I repeat: THINK.**

**Because I'm lazy...**

**I hope next chapter will be longer. If not, I'll probably update more often.**

**I've really said the word 'probably', REALLY many times now...**

**Anyway, I hop you like the chapter. (Thought I wouldn't blame you if you didn't...)**

**Please rewiew, it makes me happy~!**

**Now, off to write the next chapter!**

**Probably. XD**

**Bye~!**

**-TheReadingDevil-**


End file.
